The Greatest Thing
by Tovc
Summary: Harry Potter, Moulin Rouge style. Harry as Christian, Draco as Satine, and Serverus as The Duke. HPDM, Harry/Draco, Drarry, whatever you want to call it, it has it.
1. Bohemian Revolutionaries

Moulin Rouge... Harry Potter version.

I've always wanted to do this and well... I had too much fun writing it. Very crack-tastic.  
Pairings are: Harry/Draco and Snape/Draco.  
**  
Casting**:  
Christian- Harry  
Satine- Draco  
The Duke- Serverus Snape  
Zidler- Lucius Malfoy  
Toulouse- Ron

Enjoy :) Criticism very welcome!  
_-_

"There was a boy  
A very strange, enchanted boy.  
They say he wondered very far...  
very far...  
over land and sea.

A little shy,  
and sad of eye  
But very wise...  
was he...

And then one day  
a magic day  
he passed my way...  
and we spoke of many things:

Fools and Kings  
This he said to me:  
The greatest thing...  
You'll ever learn...  
is just to love...  
and be loved...  
in return."

_A young man sits at a typewriter. He stares at the machine, eyes broken and lifeless. The man raises one hand heavily and rests it on the typewriter, at first just stroking the keys, feeling them, running his fingers over the curves and dips. Finally lifting the other hand the man slowly, methodically, begins to type. Stark black letters begin to formulate across the yellowing pages. The man tells his story:  
_  
The Moulin Rouge: A night club; a dance hall at the bordello, ruled over by Lucius Malfoy; Kingdom of night-time pleasures; where the rich come to play with the beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these, was the man I loved.

Draco.

A courtesan, He sold his love to men. They called him, "The Sparkling Diamond". And he was the star of the Moulin Rouge.

The man I loved is-

_The man hesitates. A single tear falls on his typewriter as he forces the word down on paper._

The man I loved is dead.

I first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Lucius Malfoy, or _Draco._ The world had been swept up in the Bohemian Revolution, and I had traveled from London to be apart of it. On the hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not as my father had said, ("A village of sin!") but the center of the Bohemian world. Musicians, Painters, Writers!

They were known as the "Children of the Revolution"

Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and that which I believed in above all things, love. ("Always this ridicules obsession with _love_!" My father had said) There was only one problem:

I've never been in love!

Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Argentinian fell through my roof. He was quickly followed by a dwarf dressed as a nun.

"How do you do?" said the nun "My name is Ron Fred Charlie George Bill Percival Weasley."  
Ron smiled "Terribly sorry about all this, we're just upstairs rehearsing a play."

"What?" I shouted. A play! Something very modern called "Spectacular!, Spectacular!"

"It's set in Switzerland." the Argentinian said.

Unfortunately the unconscious Argentinian suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy.

"Perfectly fine one moment-" Ron (the Argentinian dressed as a nun) imitated loud snoring "Then unconscious the next." he laughed nervously.

"How is he?" asked a female voice from above. I glanced up to see three more people, all peering in from the hole in my roof!

"Oh, wonderful." A female with long fiery red hair spat. "Now the Narcoleptic Argentinian is unconscious, and therefore the scenario will be not finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow."

"I will find someone to read the part!" Ron threw back at the woman.

"Now where in Heaven's name will you find someone to read the role of a young, sensitive, Swiss poet goat herd?"

Before I knew it I was upstairs filling in for the unconscious Argentinian.

Up in the room, half-painted props were splayed everywhere, and random junk piled in around all corners. The room smelled distinctly of fish and stale bread. An Irishman was making things spark brightly and loudly in the back of the room, and he made me really want to have a bucket of water handy were he to light us all on fire.

A bucket of sanity would be nice right now as well.

Ron was singing in front of some small painted cardboard mountains

"_The hills animate  
With the euphonious symphonies of descant!_"

"Oh stop!" screamed the red-haired girl, who's name I found out was Ginny. "I can't hear my words over your insufferable droning!" Ginny signaled in the direction of the sparking man. "Please just do a little bit of decorative piano."

There seemed to be artistic differences over Ginny's lyrics as to sounding realistic.

"I don't think a nun would say that about a hill." Neville (another actor) offered. "What if it said: The hills are vital intoning the descant?"

"No no no," said Ron "The hills quake and shake-"

"No no, the hill-"

"The hills intonate with symphonic melodies!"

"No the hills-"

"The hills-"

"The hills are-"

Sounds were mounting on top of eachother. Each person was fighting for control of the conversation, one after another, louder, louder, _louder_-

"_The hills are alive!  
With the sound of music..._"

A long silence followed my outburst.

Suddenly the narcoleptic Argentinian burst forth from his bed,

"Whoah! _The hills are alive with the sound of music_. I love it!" he screamed.

"It fits perfectly!" said Seamus.

"_With songs they have sung,  
For a thousand years!_"

I continued to sing.

The crowd gasped loudly. More silence. Ron threw up his arms "Incandiferous!" he gestured at me "Ginny, you two should write the show together!."

Ginny put her hands on her hips "I beg your pardon?"

But Ron's suggestion that Ginny and I write the show together was not what Ginny wanted to hear.

"Goodbye!" she spat, and slammed the door as she left.

Ron held up a small glass of bubbling red liquid "To your first job in Paris!" he downed the liqueur.

"Ron, Malfoy will never agree to him writing a show for Moulin Rouge." Seamus pointed out. He turned to me "No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?"

"No!" I said truthfully.

"The boy has talent, then!" said Dean, the Narcoleptic Argentinian. "I like him!" he hesitated. "Nothing funny... I just like talent."

Ron turned to the two other men "The hills are alive with the sound of music! See, you two, with Harry we can write the Bohemian revolutionary show we've always dreamt of!" Ron said excitedly.

"But how will we convince Malfoy?"

But Ron had a plan:

Draco.

They would dress me in Dean's best suit and pass me off as a famous English writer. Once Draco heard my modern poetry he would be astounded and insist to Malfoy that I write "Spectacular!, Spectacular!", the only problem was I kept hearing my father's voice in my head! "You'll end up wasting you life with the Moulin Rogue cancan dancer!"

Everyone was talking all at once, and I was crowded against the wall and I could hear Ron's voice in my ear, and I was going to marry a cancan dancer and-

"I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!"

Ron gave me a devastated look "Why not?"

"I don't even know if I really am a true Bohemian revolutionary!"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Do you believe in beauty?" Ron cried.

"Yes."

"Freedom?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Truth?"

"Yes!"

"Love?"

I paused. "Love? Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, Love is a many splendored thing, Love lifts us up to where we belong, all we need is love!" It was something I believed passionately.

Ron winked "You can't fool us, You are the voice of the Children of the Revolution! You're going to be the writer of the world's first Bohemian revolutionary show!"

It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Draco, but before that, I would taste my first celebratory glass of... Firewhiskey.

I downed the small shot easily. The bubbling drink slid smoothly down my throat. But, slowly, the room spun. The small fairy on the bottle of the glass winked at me "I am the Queen of Fairies." it told me. I reached out to touch her pretty red wings but she flitted away towards the window.  
_  
"The hills are alive  
with the sound of music_"

She sang to me. She danced in a formation only known to her native country and spelled out the words of the revolution "Freedom, Beauty, Truth, and Love" and sang to me again.  
_  
"The hills are alive  
with the sound of music."_

And with that she flew into the moon.

That night we were off to the Moulin Rouge. And I would preform my poetry for Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Sparkling Diamond

Misunderstandings with whose the Duke and Draco is the overall spaz that he is.

Critisism and Reviews are love.

I don't own the HP charecters. I'm borrowing them to torture them shamelessly for this fanfiction, which I am earning no profit off of.

Same goes for Moulin Rouge

* * *

The inconspicuous outside of the Moulin Rouge suggested nothing about the debauchery inside.

That was the main part of its appeal.

While on the outside, you see an old, aging windmill. Inside, men in small lacy dresses danced in and out in time to the thrumming beat. Men are grabbing them all over and stuffing bills into their dresses as they grind up against them. They were Lucius Malfoy and his infamous boys. They called them his: "Diamond Dogs."

The men were dancing lasciviously against other men in the crowd, the bright colors of their small dresses flashing. Lucius Malfoy stood on a small platform in the middle of it all, smiling upon his guests, dressed in a suit, cane and hat. The boys started to sing in time to the music.

"_Hey sister, go sister  
Soul sister, go sister.  
Hey sister, go sister  
Soul sister, go sister."_

They lifted their dresses over their heads and turned in a circle.  
_  
"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here"_

They all slid down the front of the men in unison.  
_  
"I'll be you're Lady Marmalade..."_

"Outside it may be raining, but in here it's entertaining!" Malfoy shouted, and with that waved a large cane over his head. The room went silent.

"Do the cancan!" he shouted, and all the men cleared off the stage. The dancers began to dance rapidly in a formation, lifting their dresses up and singing.  
_  
"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada  
__Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here  
I'll be your Lady Marmalade..."_

I sat at a nearby table, laughing and watching as Dean and Seamus made complete fools of themselves in front of the dancers. Ron leaned across the table and whispered excitedly to me "Mission accomplished! We've successfully evaded Malfoy!" I laughed along with him, high on the excitement buzzing in the room.

Suddenly, the room went dark and silent and all the dancers scurried off the stage. Glitter poured from the roof as a slow ballad began to play. "Its him" Ron whispered. "The Sparkling Diamond!" I stared at ceiling with a mix of excitement and fear as a figure descended from the skies, and started to sing slowly.

_"The French are glad to die for love  
They delight in fighting duels..."_

At that moment I saw the most beautiful figure I had ever seen in the world. Ethereal, pale skin painted on a lithe, imperially slim body, all done up in a glittering leotard. Soft, pale white hair in small wisps ending around the chin and pretty, pink lips. And the glittering silver eyes made my knees go week. He looked like a visiting angel, bathed in blue light. I was barely aware I was rising out of my chair until Ron pulled me back down.

But someone else was meeting Draco that night.

_"But I prefer a man who lives."_

Malfoy's investor.

_"And gives expensive jewels."_

Severus Snape.

The music sped up and Draco began to swing around the audience on his perch.

_"A kiss on the hand may be  
quit continental,  
but diamonds are a girls best friend."_

He winked at the audience, and leaped down from the swing landing cat-like on his feet.

_"A kiss may be grand,  
but it wont pay the rental,  
on your humble flat,  
or feed your pussycat._"

Men started to grab Draco all over, kissing and groping whatever part they could reach. I felt hot knives of jealousy slid through my gut. I swear I even heard my chest roar.  
_  
"Men grow cold as  
girls grow old,  
and we all loose our charm in the end.._."

He grinned cattily and shook around for a guy who smacked him on the arse. I found myself breaking the table.  
_  
"But square-cut or pear-shaped  
These rocks don't loose their shape."_

He hopped back on his swing and circled around the room to jump off and land in the arms of a few men.  
_  
"Diamonds are a girls best friend." _

"When will I meet the boy?" Snape asked nasally, dark greasy hair falling around his sallow face.

_"Tiffiny's!"_

"Just after his number I've arranged a special meeting for you and Monsiour Draco." Lucius said to him. "Totally alone."

_"Cartier!"_

"Just after his number, I've arranged a meeting just for you and Draco, totally alone." Ron told me. The chest-monster eased back a bit.

"Alone?" I asked.

"Yes, totally alone."

Draco straddled a rather terrified-looking stranger on the ground and leaned in close to sing in his ear. 

_"Because we are living in a material world,  
And I am a material girl." _

He got up off of the dazzled stranger and walked into the crowd.

"Come and get me boys." he winked, and climbed onto the platform were Malfoy was standing earlier.

"Excuse me," said Lucius "Theres something I must attend to."

"Talk to me Lucy Malfoy, Tell me all about it!" Draco screamed from the platform in the crowd.  
_  
"There may come a time  
when a lass needs a lawyer."_

Draco put his hands on Malfoy's chest.  
_  
"Diamonds are a girls best friend."_ Lucius sang back to him, and dangled a string of jewels in front of Draco's face. Every time Draco reached for the string, Malfoy pulled it out of his reach. Draco pretended to be horribly wounded and kept reaching for the offending string of jewels. Draco sang to the crowd.  
_  
"There may come a time when a  
hard-boiled employer thinks your-"_

Lucius groped Draco's bottom and sang back "_very nice._" Draco pretended to be scandalized and ran away.

Ron must have noticed the fact I was trying to make every man in the room implode with my eyes alone. "Don't worry! I'll sally forth and tee things up!" he reached over and knocked over a man's plate as retribution.

Ron is _pants_ at helping.

* * *

"Lucy, is the duke here?" Draco whispered to Malfoy.

"Would Daddy let you down?"

Draco gasped, "Where is he?"

Lucius looked over to see Ron waving a soiled napkin in Snape's face. Well, shit.

"Ron is shaking a hanky at him."

* * *

"May I borrow this?" Ron said as he tore the flap of my shirt off. He then decided to shake it in my face.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"I need something to clean up that mess with."

"Then why the bloody hell did you do it in the first place?"

* * *

Meanwhile Draco is staring at the table and watching as Ron is shaking Harry's shirt in his face. Harry's shirt that looks suspiciously like a hanky.

Draco locked over on to Harry's green eyes and stared.

"Are you sure?"

Lucius leaned over and watched Ron, now beating up Snape with Harry's shirt.

"That's the one, chick-pea!"

Lucius rewarded Draco with the string of diamonds and Draco cooed at it loudly for the crowd.

* * *

Ron, in the meantime was still beating Snape senseless with Harry's shirt.

"You stupid, insufferable, selfish." he snorted. "pig!"

A large man with the name "Goyle" tattooed onto his knuckles pulled him roughly aside, and showed him his shiny gun.

Ron laughed nervously.

* * *

Draco and Lucius has disappeared behind a cirlce of the lifting skirts of the dancers.

"Will he invest in the Moulin?" Draco asked.

"After spending the night with you, how could he refuse?"

Draco gave him a quick smile.

"What's his type? Wilting Flower?" he pantomimed a damsel-in-distress.

"Bright and Bubbly?" he giggled.

"Or smoldering temptress?" he meowed and roared.

"I'd say smoldering temptress." Malfoy said.

Draco quickly pulled on another dress above the leotard behind the wall of the other dancers. "We're all relying on your, gosling." Malfoy reminded him. "Remember, a _real_ show, with a_ real_, stage, and a_ real_ audience, and you'll be-"

Draco stared fondly at a corner of the ground "a real actress." he smiled softly.

Taking in a deep breath he popped out of the top of the wall with a bright, cheery smile.

_"'Cause that's when those louses  
go back to their spouses." _

Draco sashayed his way across the floor.  
_  
"Diamonds, Diamonds  
Diamonds are a girls best  
Friend"_

Suddenly I can see his glittering eyes up close, and I swear I smell apples and lavender.

"I believe you were expecting me." Draco said softly.

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

He gave me a fond smile, and turned around.

"I believe it's boy's choice tonight!" he said to the audience. He motioned for me to follow him to the dance floor.

I think my brain short-circuited.

I just stared at him, really unable to move. He gasped and turned to the audience, pouting. Feigning sadness at the rejection. He turned around and grabbed my hand, bodily dragging me to the dance floor.

"I'm telling you he's a genius, has a way with the men." Ron said to Dean.

Draco began to dance around me, the picture of elegance next to my awkward stumblings.

"So wonderful for you take take an interest in our little show." Draco said, pulling me in for a tight tango.

"It sounds very exciting, I'd be delighted to be involved." I shouted over the music. "Assuming you like what I do, of course."

Draco raised one eyebrow and laughed. "I'm sure I will."

"Ron thought we might be able to do it in private." I said, stumbling as we walked backwards.

Draco gave me a disbelieving look and laughed loudly again "Did he?"

"Yes you know, a private." I spun him around "poetry reading."

"Ooh" Draco smiled at me " 'poetry reading', I got it."

The dance abruptly ended as Draco wrapped both arms around my neck, titled his head back and shouted to the air "Hang up your hat!" and all the men in the room threw their hat in the air. Draco laughed and broke away from me to climb back on his swing as the room once again went dark.

_"Diamonds..."_

He sang slowly as he ascended through the air, back up to the ceiling.  
_  
"Diamonds square-cut...  
or pear-shaped...  
These rocks...  
Won't loose their shape...  
Diamonds are a girl's...  
best..."_

I could hear him cough faintly. I heard his breathing speed up. And I could just barely hear him fall off the swing over the rushing in my ears. And I watched, as the man who caught her, carried my broken angel off-stage.


	3. Poetry Readings

Draco is disturbed and Harry lost his brain. Also, Draco gets some foreshadowing and this story earns it PG-13 rating.

This chapter was so freaking awkward to write.

Chapter is really long to make up for skipping a day. And I couldn't figure out when to end it. Reveiews make my day :D

* * *

Draco was carried back-stage, into the back rooms where the dancers live, still unconscious. Everyone crowded around him as they placed Draco down like a fallen angel on a cot in the middle of the room. The whispers started.

"Doubt the Duke will be getting his money's worth tonight." One woman with short brown hair whispered to another women, more round around the middle and with long curls of blond hair.

"Don't be unkind, Pansy."

Blaise, the one who caught him as he fell, placed his head on a small green blanket, trying to make the unconscious Draco as comfortable as possible.

Meanwhile the crowd outside was causing a riot.

"Draco! Draco! Draco! Draco!"

Lucius thought fast. "You've frightened him away!" he cried at the crowd. The crowd booed back.

"But I can see some lonely Moulin dancers who are looking for a partner or two!" The crowd cheered, and Lucius Malfoy ran off his stage.

"Out of my way!" cried an estranged Molly Weasley, pushing her way through the thick mob of people surrounding Draco.

Molly pulled a silver flask from her hip and held it under Draco's nose as she flicked it open. "A strong enough liqueur can rouse anyone from sleep." She explained to the uninterested crowd.

Draco's eyes flickered open, unfocused and flat gray. He was struggling for breath.

"Oh, Molly." Draco smiled weakly. "These silly costumes."

"Just a fainting spell." breathed Molly.

"Come on girls!" shouted Lucius, walking into the room, "Get out there and make those Gents thirsty!"

He turned to Molly. "Any problems?"

"None that you should worry about." She said coldly.

"Don't stand around then!" snapped Lucius.

Draco gasped loudly and began fighting hard for breath. He was wheezing deeply in and out, chest heaving and face screwed up in the effort to keep breath coming into his lungs. He started coughing uncontrollably and Molly held a napkin to his mouth. Red spots could be seen around the edge of the cloth. Once the coughing fit subsided, Draco's eyes fell shut miserably.

Only Molly saw the puddle of blood in the center of the napkin.

* * *

"Find Zidler." Snape snarled at Goyle, greasy stands of black hair falling around his face. "The boy should be waiting for me."

* * *

Molly held her knee against Draco's back. As she pulled at each string on the corset, Draco's back would strain against her leg, allowing her to pull the strings as tight as they would go. Draco sucked in big gulps of air as the corset slowly restricted breathing.

"That twinkle-toes Duke took the bait, boy!" Molly congratulated him. "A patron like him and you could be the next Sarah Bernhardt."

Draco gasped and glanced fondly at the picture on his vanity.

"You really think I can be like the great Sarah?"

"Why not?" Draco grunted as Molly pulled a string tighter. "You've got the talent. You hook that Duke and you'll be lighting the great stages of Europe."

Draco gasped loudly again as another string attempted to crush his esophagus.

"I'll be a real actor, Molly. A great actor." Draco said excitedly. "I'm gonna fly! Fly away!"

"Duckling, is everything all right?" interrupted Lucius.

"Oh yes." Draco smiled fakely at him in the mirror of the vanity. "Of course, Lucius."

"Oh, thank goodness." Lucius said with obvious relief. Draco scoffed under his breath.

"You certainly weaved your magic with the Duke on the dance floor, tonight." Lucius said.

Draco ignored him. "How do I look?" he said, turning around with a flourish. He wore a stunning floor length black dress that tumbled over each contour of his body and elbow-length dark gray gloves, making him look amazingly, femininely masculine, all at the same time. He knew he looked god-damn sexy, but he asked all the same. Draco gave him a purposefully seducing look, lazily lifting his arms behind his head.

"Smoldering Temptress?"

"Oh my little strawberry!" Lucius cried, wrapping his arms around him. "How could he resist gobbling you up?"

Draco laughed happily, bouncing a little with the excitement.

"Everything's going so well!" shouted Lucius.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, I stand waiting in his room, which was shaped, strangely, like an elephant. Awkwardly standing with my hat being squeezed to death by my hands as they rest in front of me.

"Unbelievable!" shouted Ron drunkly to me through the window. "Strait to the elephant!"

A glared at him up from the window in the room, hoping he'd get the picture and leave.

"This is a lovely place for a poetry reading." said a silky voice. I quickly turned around to see Draco, silver eyes glittering and pretty pink lips up in a smile, the longest bits of silky hair just barely reaching them, and below that-

I believe my brain decided to stop working again.

Below that only a black corset-like thing with thin bits of gray lace for sleeves, and more lace was pooling around his ankles like a dress.

"Don't you think?" he purred.

I just stared.

"Poetic enough for you?" he whispered.

"Y-yes." C'mon brain, work with me, _work!_

"A little supper? Maybe some-" he hummed "champagne?"

"I'd really rather just get it over and done with." _So I can stop making a total fool out of myself._

I heard a large crash, as the champagne bottle hit the ice hard.  
_  
"_This guy is really pissing me off. Over and done with- I'm not that much of a chore to have sex with, am I?_"_ Draco whispered imperceptibly under his breath.

He pulled it under a mask and turned around. "Very well." he walked slowly over to a small bed in the corner. Covered in red silk, just like everything else in the room. He pulled one leg up on the bed and slowly drew the lace up off it.

"Then why don't you," he murmured. "come down here?" he looked up at me through his lashes as he crawled up on the bed and threw the lace aside, baring all leg and sending me a smoldering look.

"Let's get it over and done with."

I don't think I'd ever been this particular shade of pink. "I prefer to do it standing." _Who reads poetry laying down?_

"Jesus Christ, _really?_" Draco mumbled under his breath again, as he stood up.  
_  
What is he _doing? "Y-You don't have to stand. Sometimes it's- it's quite long and I'd like you to be comfortable."

Draco gave me a very confused and disturbed look.

"What I do is very modern. It may feel strange at first, but if you're open, you might enjoy it." I said confidently.

He gave me a thinly veiled confused look. "I'm sure I will."

I turned towards him.

"The sky!" I said. He bared some leg at me and my brain went south for the winter again. I turned away and fought to bring my senses back.

"C'mon Harry you can do this. Take deep breathes." I coached myself. Finally when I thought I gained control of myself I turned around.

And saw Draco laying back on the bed, moaning open-mouthed.

I turned back around, and concentrated on that one time I saw Ron in the shower.

Not even that helped it go away.

"Um," Draco's voice sounded. I turned around. He smiled fondly at me. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm a little nervous." I laughed and cursed myself internally when my voice broke. "Sometimes it takes a while for-"

"Oh!" he said.

"inspiration to come." I finished.

Draco strode towards me, and threw his arms around my neck. He whispered in my ear. "Let Daddy help." His hand snaked it's way down my chest and grabbed _just there_. "Did that inspire you?"

I lost all hope of having my brain to return this season.

At that point I didn't think I wanted it back.

He pushed me onto the bed and growled at me. "Let's make love." he purred.

"Make love?" Error. Brain, shutting down.

He straddled me, rocking his hips into mine _just right there, yes.  
_  
"You want to, don't you?"

"Well," Groan "Well I," Groan "Well, I can't."

He put his hand over my mouth.

"Tell the truth."

I didn't think I could answer if I tried.

"Can you feel the poetry?" he moaned next to my mouth, fingers deftly working the buttons on my shirt.

This isn't right, I need to tell him about the play and- _ohmygodyesjustrightthere_.

_"_Come on!" he screamed "Free the tiger!"

"Ahh!" was the only answer I could say as lazy spirals of pleasure shot through my stomach.

"I need your poetry now!" he shouted.

I rolled out from under him and landed hard on the ground. I felt more proud then I had right to on most days for accomplishing that much.

"It feels a little bit funny." I recited.

Draco shot me a confused expression. "What?"

"This feeling inside. I am not one of those who can easily hide."

He still looked confused. "Is this okay, Is this what you want?"

Realization dawned on him.

"Oh. Poetry."

_Finally he understood!_

"I want naughty words! _Ohh!_"

_Damn it, no!_

"I don't have much money,"

I tried to block out the fact that he was moaning, and his hand was drifting dangerously close to his lower stomach.

"But if i did I'd buy a big house, where we could both live."

"Oh, that's so bad!" he moaned.

"If I were a sculptor," I thought about that for a minute. "then again, no."

He crawled off the bed to moan into a red pillow on the floor.

"Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show."

"Don't," he moaned "Please don't stop! Ahh..."

Blocking out. Blocking out. Ron in the shower. Ron in the shower.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do."

"Don't stop! Yes, Oh God, Harry _yes!_"

Blockingout. Ronintheshower. BlockingoutRonintheshower blockingoutronintheshower_blockingoutronintheshower_-

"_My gift is my song._"

Silence. I looked back at him.

_"And this one's for you_.  
_And you can tell everybody."_

He stared me, big beautiful gray eyes watching me closely, and hair all ruffled up, mouth open in suprise. It was hard to resist the urge to tell him how adorable he looked.  
_  
"It may be quite simple, but,  
Now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words."_

I couldn't resist smiling at him, all mussed up and adorable.  
_  
"How wonderful life is  
Now your in the world."_

I wandered to the window.

_"I sat up on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss."  
_  
I noticed in the window's reflection that Draco had stood up and was still staring at me with that expression of wonderment.  
_  
"Well, some of the verses  
They got me quite cross."  
_  
I turned back around to face him. He was breathing deeply and his cheeks had a hint of pink to them.  
_  
"But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song."_

He walked over closer to me, his face two inches away from mine. I could see my reflection in his pretty grey eyes.  
_  
"It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on."_

I wanted to reach out and touch him. Just to make sure he was real, and that he was there.  
_  
"So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do.  
__You see, I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue"  
_  
His eyes glazed over, and he smiled shyly at me, as i reached for his hand, turned it over and kissed the back of it.

_"Anyways the thing is-  
What I really mean-"_

I said the first thing that popped into my mind.  
_  
"Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen!"_

I spinned him around close to me.  
_  
"And you can tell everybody,  
this is your song."_

And whispered in his ear:

_"It may be quite simple but,  
now that it's done."_

I grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me.

_"I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words,"_

I screamed it to the tops of the towers. I wanted everyone and anyone to know that Draco Malfoy was mine.

_"How wonderful life is  
now your in the world!"_


	4. Under the Table

Draco is Sir. Spazzy Mcgee and Harry nearly kills Snape. And Snape activated gag reflexes.

Had no internet because I just moved. Sorry for the wait.

Reviews not only make my day, but make me write faster. So please review :)

-

"I can't believe it," Draco breathed, cheeks dusted with pink, and looking exhilarated. "I'm in love."

I felt like the sun was rising again, right in the pit of my stomach. I'm pretty sure my smile was big and goofy, but Draco didn't point it out. The world seemed open with thousands of possibilities, I not only understood love but knew it first-hand now. Bright, unending, Beautiful lo-

"I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented duke."

_Wait, what?_

"Duke?" I asked stupidly.

Draco smiled and pressed our foreheads together. He whispered, "Not that the title matters of course."

"I'm not a Duke."

Draco stiffened. He enunciated each word softly "Not a duke?"

"No," I beamed at him "I'm a writer."

He looked scandalized, mouth open and delicate, pale eyebrows knitted together. His arms dropped from around my shoulders to grip at my arms, like he was about to push me away. My heart sank into my stomach heavily.

"A writer." He said dully.  
_  
What's so bloody wrong with being a writer?_

"Yes," I said defensively "A writer- Ron-"

"_Weasley?_" he looked disgusted.

"Yes, Ron!" I nearly shouted. _What the _hell_ is going on here?_

He looked on the verge of tears. He started to panic, pacing frantically across the room alternatively flailing his arms and wringing his hands.

"Oh no_, please_ tell me your not one of _Weasley's_ oh-so-talented, charming, Bohemian, tragically impoverished protégés?" He said all this in a rush.

"Well you might say that." _Why do you make it sound so horrible? _I mentally tacked on.

"Oh _no!_" he covered his face with his hands, sinking to the floor mid-pace, dropping his head back on the bed frame.

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" he swore under his breath. "I'm going to_ kill him_!"

_What the_ hell? _I'm not that bad, right?_

He stood up suddenly, practically running for the door. Voice getting progressively higher with panic "What about _The Duke?_"

He wretched open the door to see Lucius Malfoy and Serverus Snape in his threshold, Malfoy with his hand clasped in mid-air as if he was about to knock seconds before Draco opened it. Draco made a small noise of fear in the back of his throat and threw the door shut. He whirled around and balanced himself against the door. "_The Duke!_" he screamed at me in a pitch I was fairly sure was only audible to small sea creatures.

I, on the other hand, was left in the middle of the room, feeling small, confused, and generally rejected. And my ears hurt.

"The Duke?" I asked dumbly.

"_Hide!_" he shouted at me, running over to push me down to the floor, probably to hide me under the bed.

"My Dear!" came Lucius's rumbling voice "Are you decent for the Duke?"

Draco screamed a little in his throat, eyes widening, and stepped as close as he dared and flared out the lace on his outfit, effectively hiding me from view. The problem? That left his cock nearly two inches away from my face.

I think my brain short-circuited again.

He gasped and turned around facing Lucius and Snape, and hiding me from view behind him, who was now placed 2 inches away from Draco's arse, and that really wasn't any better. Trying to distract myself from shamelessly drooling over Draco's behind I tried to peek around his legs to see everyone. I saw a man at the back with sallow pale skin that reminded me of the underside of a toad, long greasy black hair, and a scowl so permanent it looked like a birth defect that must have been the Duke before Draco smacked my face back with his calf.

"Where were you?" Malfoy asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"I- I was waiting." Draco sounded flustered, but struck a pose for The Duke coming in regardless. Malfoy held out his cape in front of The Duke, waiting for the signal for the grand opening.

"Dearest Duke, allow me to introduce-"

Draco the man his best smoldering look, ready to hit him dead-on with a shot of pure sex when Lucius dropped the cape. Meanwhile. Harry was silently crawling to a small table across the room while everyone was distracted to hide under.

"Monsieur Draco!"

The cape dropped. Draco was restraining his gag reflex, did the man never _wash his hair_? He wondered idly if the mans skin was as greasy as his hair, and he sorely hoped not.

He fought down a grimace as Snape's eyes trailed lazily up his body.

Swallowing, he lowered his voice to a seductive purr. "I want to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule.-"

He looked back at me to make sure I was safely hidden, disguising it as a dramatic hair toss.  
I peeked my eyes just over the edge of the table to watch the exchange.

"The pleasure I fear," Snape said nasally "Is entirely mine, my dear."

Draco hid a wince. If we wasn't as greasy as his hair, then his voice sure was.

Malfoy sneaked back out the door, "I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted." he smirked.

Snape leered at Draco obviously and Harry felt hot knives of Jealously slid through his gut.

Snape leaned down and left a lingering kiss on Draco's hand. "A kiss on the hand may be, quite continental." He recited back at her in a lazy drawl. Draco's stomach turned, and he offered a weak smile.

"But diamonds are a girls best friend." he recited back at him, taking his hand away, and falling back on the bed behind him seductively. Or at least I thought so. But with my brain in the state it was I'm pretty sure I could have found his breathing seductive.

"Well," Snape leered. "After tonight's petty exertions on the stage, you must truly be in need of refreshment, my Dear." He reached for the table Harry was under to get the champagne.

"No!" Draco shouted. He stood up panicking. "You- Just-" he scrambled for words. "Look at the view, yeah!" he said brightly, pointing at the window.

Snape wrung his hands together. "Charming."

He kind of reminded me of a giant cockroach, he half-expected antennas to sprout out of his head, and start cleaning them with his spindly hands.

He reached back to the table-

"Whoo!" shouted Draco, spinning the lace on his outfit in circles and he paced back in forth. I clasped my hand over my moth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"I feel like dancing!" he shouted, making little whining noises in the back of his throat as he walked around the room throwing his lace at inanimate objects.

Harry was now gripping the leg of the table to keep from laughing.

Snape, on the other hand, looked immensely awkward.

"W-would you like a g-g-glass of cham-"

"_Ahh!_" Draco screamed loudly. Snape stopped dead.

"It's a little bit funny." Draco panicked.

"What is?" asked Snape, watching Draco as he lifted the glass of champagne out of the bucket. Harry tried hard not to make any noises.

"This-"

He looked at me for help. I mouthed the word "feeling" back to him, reciting what I said to him moments before.

"-Feeling-" he said disjointedly.

"Inside." I mouthed.

"-Inside."

"I am not one of those who can easily hide." I whispered to him.

He parroted it back at Snape. I felt my hand make contact with a glass on the table as I tried to pull myself up, and ducked as the inevitable crash resounded through the small room.

"_Ahh!_" Draco screamed again, to cover the noise, and latched himself onto Snape's legs.

"I don't have much money-" he cried into Snape's pant leg "But if I did I'd buy a big house, where both of us could live."

He started to rub his face into Snape's cock through the fabric, mouthing it. Jealousy, white and hot clouded my eyes. I crawled behind Snape's legs and Draco pulled them apart.

"Go!" he mouthed at me, pointing frantically to the door. He pulled Snape's legs back together. Draco started to sing in a soothing soprano.

_"I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind."_

Draco slid his hands up Snape, dragging himself up and running his hands along his form, still singing.

_"That I put down in words."_

I stood up to watching Draco. His eyes were misted over and he was watching me over Snape's shoulder. He sang slowly to me.

_"How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world."_

"Thats very beautiful." Snape whispered to him.

Draco's eyes stayed locked on me. "It's from _Spectacular! Spectacular!_"

"Finally with you here I understand the true meaning of those words." Draco's eyes slid reluctantly to Snape's but he threw his arms around Snape, and starting motioning with his hands for me to walk out the door, _now_. "How wonderful life is, now that your in the world" he explained.

I slowly opened the door, sliding myself though the crack I made, fully intending to wait for The Duke to leave so I could come back later.

"And what meaning is that, my dear?" Snape asked, running his hands all along Draco's back.

_Oh, we wont be having any of_ that.

I slammed the door shut on accident in my hurry to get back in the room. Draco's eyes went wide as Snape turned around and panicked again and threw himself on the bed sobbing hysterically. Snape snapped around before seeing Harry. Draco continued to sob pitifully into the mattress.

"Duke!" he shouted snapping up. "Don't you toy with my emotions." he raised one shaky finger at him.

"Over-actor" I mouthed at Draco but he ignored me.

"Y-You must know the effect you have on men." His voice broke on the last word, and he turned to stare at the floor, eyes brimming with fake tears. I was scooting along the wall, trying to make it back to my table.

He started to sob again, suddenly he grabbed Snape's hand and pulled him towards the bed. "Let's make love!" he shouted wildly pulling him on top of him.

"You want to make love, don't you?" Draco accused him, forcibly pressing his mouth to Snape's. He tried to squash the nausea that wanted to rise up. He tried to pretend he was Harry, in order to not throw up all over the Duke, and refused to think about what that meant.

I was trying to not kill Snape. Draco looked at me from under Snape and motioned for me to run under the table again, which I did.

"I knew you felt the same way!" cried Draco wrapping his arms around the Duke's head and cradling it to his chest. Snape flailed around madly trying to escape Draco's octopus-like death-grip.

"Go!" he whispered at me, motioning to the window.

But Snape was making little grunting noises on top of him and I _couldn't_ leave like this. I shot him an exasperated look and he smiled at me knowingly.

"You're right," he said forlornly to The Duke, "We should wait until opening night."

I smiled brightly at him, slipping out the window to wait for him on the ledge.

"Opening night?" Cried Snape.

"There's a power in you that scares me." Draco said solemnly. "You must go."

"I just got here." Snape snapped.

"We'll see each other every day during rehearsal." Draco promised.

"We must wait, We must wait until opening night." Draco mumbled. Using up all of the night's pent up disgust as he shoved Snape out the door "Get out."

With that Draco turned on me.

"Do you have any idea what what have happened if you were found out?" he hissed.

He looked paler then normal, face almost gray, taking in a deep breath, and screwing his face up, he fainted.

Harry caught him in his arms on the way down.

He cradled him against his chest. "Draco?"

He dragged Draco to the bed, tossing him down, and was shortly, roughly pulled down with him, sprawled out on top of him.

Draco had a surprisingly strong grip when out cold.

He heard a nasally voice interrupt as he tried to disentangle himself from the mass of limbs that was unconscious Draco. "I forgot my hat- _What is going on here?_"

_Shit._


End file.
